


Are You Scared Too?

by secretduvetwritings



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretduvetwritings/pseuds/secretduvetwritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tournament's coming, and the tension's rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Scared Too?

Title: Are you scared too? – Oneshot  
Pairing: KageHina (HQ!!)  
Genre: Fluff  
Warning: Profanity  
Word count: 900 words

\---

The tournament was nearing and the members of the Karasuno Volleyball club were getting restless and irritable. Sure, they made progress, they were getting stronger each day, but they’d only just started trying out new strategies and skills not too long ago and had yet to master them enough to feel confident using it. Yamaguchi’s uncountable attempts at a jump float serve added up to a miserable success rate of one, and Nishinoya’s still struggling with tossing the ball to whatever direction he wants it to go. The Karasuno Volleyball Club members are getting restless and tense, and it’s really affecting their freak duo in all the wrong ways. 

Hinata is a blundering mess. A flustered, blundering mess. Needless to say, he had received volleyballs to the face, accompanied by countless insults from Kageyama. But, Kageyama isn’t without fault either. He’s not as focused and intense as he usually is. He has had moments of flawed judgment, executing a jump serve with too much strength and tossing volleyballs to the wrong teammate. 

Maybe it’s no surprise that all these errors have led to this announcement over the school’s PA system. 

“Attention all Karasuno volleyball members, attention all Karasuno volleyball members, training is cancelled for today. Please head straight home after school. Training will resume as per normal tomorrow. Thank you.” 

The tables screeched across the floor and a textbook was slammed shut. Both Hinata and Kageyama shot out of their seats, overwhelmed with shock and the instinctual need to seek out their teacher. They sped through the corridors, swerved around fellow students and jumped off steps until they finally reached the staff room. Huffing, Kageyama slid the door open, brisk walking towards Takeda-sensei, with Hinata close behind. 

“Sensei, what do you mean training is cancelled?! The tournament is almost here and we need to-” “Kageyama, calm down. There is a reason for this. I understand that the tournament’s coming up and you need to practice, but Ukai-san and I have noticed that all of you seem too distracted and uptight to train productively. We feel that you are too nervous about the upcoming matches. I suggest you and Hinata both take a break today, and rest adequately.” 

“But it-” “No buts, Kageyama. Both of you are to rest. This is an order from me as your teacher.”

So Kageyama and Hinata were kicked out of the staff room and left stranded. Since they rather rudely interrupted class by rushing off like the roadrunner, they decided that it was best to not return to class for now. As such, they found themselves wandering into the clubroom, where Kageyama sat in shock while Hinata was fumbling with his jacket and taking side glances at his present company. 

“…H-hey bakayama, what did Takeda-sensei mean when he said you were too nervous? Are you nervous? But you’re the king! I-I mean… You’re… so much better than me, why should you be scared I don’t understa-” “Just stuff it will you, dumbass. Everyone gets scared, even me. I’ll admit it. I’m freaked out.” Kageyama muttered distastefully, giving Hinata the same side-glance, albeit one with sharp eyes and a death stare. 

“...So it’s normal then. But how is cancelling practice going to help? What did Takeda-sensei mean by resting adequately? I slept pretty early last night!” Hinata complained, pouting and tracing random patterns on the floor. 

"Maybe sensei’s right. We’ve been so focused on getting better we’ve literally done nothing else other than coming to school and going for practice. But… how am I supposed to feel less scared if I’m not allowed to touch the ball, to practice and get better?” Kageyama lamented, leaning his head on his bent knee. He sighed heavily and rested his eyes. He was clearly at a loss of what to do, thinking profusely about possible solutions when he felt a warm heat around his waist and left shoulder.

He inhaled sharply, looking to his left shoulder at the bright orange mess of hair. “…What the fuck do you think you’re doing dumbass? If you want to sleep, go home. We can’t go back to class anyw-” “I’m trying to comfort you. You’re scared, but I’m scared too. Maybe even more than you, since I puked on Tanaka-senpai’s pants and everything. But you know… we don’t have to feel scared alone. We can share it. Suga-san told me that, so I’m sharing it with you.” 

Kageyama didn’t know how to react. He was dumbfounded by Hinata’s plain frankness. He was even more dumbfounded at his realization of his reddening face. He was… touched. This was probably the first time that anyone had ever cared for him, had asked about his feelings. Ever since he gained the reputation of ‘king’ everyone assumed he was just an overconfident pompous ass with a stick up his rear end. But truth be told he felt the same emotions as everyone else. 

Maybe that’s why this moment meant so much to Kageyama. His usual reaction would be too shove Hinata off, but he found that he couldn’t. He didn’t want to. Against his better judgment (or perhaps this time it’s a correct judgment), he resigned himself to the situation. He relaxed against Hinata’s warm body, leaning his head on top of his. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. They laid there for the next hour until Tsukishima found them and took a picture.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic #3! Thank you for reading, leave some constructive criticism if you wish to! Writing is difficult phew


End file.
